1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to the field of intraocular lenses, and, more specifically, to an exchangeable lens fixation platform for an intraocular lens, an intraocular lens specifically designed for use with the platform, and the combination of platform and intraocular lens and its method of use.
2. Background
Current intraocular lenses often include an optically clear lens and flexible haptics which extend from the lens in various configurations and securely seat the lens in the capsular bag of the eye. As such, tissue growth and fibrosis, occurs around the haptics and “glue” these intraocular lenses in place, over time. As a result, current intraocular lenses cannot be removed without causing potential damage to the eye and possibly blindness.
Intraocular lenses are clear, resiliently deformable, i.e., capable of being rolled or folded onto itself, lens that focus light onto the retina and may be inserted into the natural lens compartment or capsular bag of the eye, for example after removal of the natural lens during cataract surgery. Intraocular lenses often include a lens body, referred to as an ‘optic’, having an optically clear lenses, and flexible fixation members, referred to as ‘haptics’. With most current intraocular lenses, the haptics extend from the optic to seat the lens in the capsular bag and become fibrosed within the bag. The history of intraocular lenses is one of steady progress, however the progress has been the result of design improvement after careful observation of surgical results of new designs. Historically, intraocular lenses when placed appropriately become fibrosed into position by the eye's healing mechanisms. This has allowed intraocular lenses to be recentered, or removed and replaced very early in the post-operative period. However, when the fibrosing of the ocular structures is mature (usually 6-12 months) the intraocular lens is unable to be removed without the patients visual result, and ocular health, at significant risk. The late removal of a fully healed intraocular lens could possibly result in damage to the capsular bag severe enough to be unable to place a new intraocular lens. An intraocular lens which was placed into the capsular bag years previously cannot be removed for multiple reasons. The fibrotic capsule simply claims the intraocular lens as its own, and upon attempted removal the structure would be damaged. The zonules, support structures connecting the ciliary body with the capsular bag, would likely be damaged upon traumatic intraocular lens removal, making the replacement of a lens extremely difficult. With use of prior art intraocular lenses, YAG laser capsulotomies may need to be performed to “open” a capsule which has become opacified. Attempting to exchange prior art intraocular lenses after a YAG capsulotomy is contraindicated unless the patient has a sight threatening condition.
Ophthalmic microsurgical innovations have allowed great improvements in corneal as well as intraocular lens surgical techniques. As a result, the ability to enhance a patient's surgical outcome by adjusting an intraocular lens after the procedure would be welcomed. After corneal surgery (penetrating keratoplasty, lamellar keratoplasty, DSEK (descemet's stripping endothelial keratoplaty)), there is often a significant shift in the patients refractive system. An intraocular lens which may have been pre-operatively appropriate for the patient, may indeed limit their visual result post-operatively. Therefore, it would be of particular value to be able to adjust the post-operative result by testing for stability, and subsequently exchanging their intraocular lens fora design which will improve their visual result. Surgically induced astigmatism, hyperopia, myopia, may all be augmented by intraocular lens exchange as further corneal surgery would best be avoided.
Throughout life our ocular health, and visual performance is a dynamic process. Many patients develop conditions throughout life which may affect their ocular health. Patients who have significant family history of progressive ocular diseases (age related macular degeneration, glaucoma, diabetes, Fuch's endothelial dystrophy) may only manifest the disease and its ocular side effects years after they have had intraocular lens surgery. An intraocular lens which may have been appropriate at the time of initial surgery, may indeed become a detriment if the patient develops a progressive ocular condition. Patients with a progressive ocular condition may not benefit from multifocal technology, and possibly their visual result may worsen because of this combination. The ability to safely exchange an intraocular lens based on a patient's ocular health, probability for their condition to progress, would be of assistance in allowing them to obtain their best functioning vision.
Historically intraocular lens systems have encouraged surgeons to implant the best technology presently available, knowing there may be significant risks associated with attempted removal of the IOL. These risks limit the ability to adjust or exchange an IOL to take advantage of future developments in lens technology in order to meet patient's changing needs and improve their visual results. There is, therefore, a need for an exchangeable intraocular lens device which enables a patient to exchange their existing intraocular lens for a new or superior intraocular lens. The present invention meets these needs.